


Best of Wives and Best of Women

by CapitolOfStalking



Series: I'll be back before you know I'm gone. [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Darillium, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Singing Towers of Darillium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapitolOfStalking/pseuds/CapitolOfStalking
Summary: The Doctor and River Song are enjoying their time on Darillium || ONE-SHOT|| Title inspired by Hamilton





	Best of Wives and Best of Women

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hello there!  
> Just a quick little oneshot that I wrote after a big glass of wine, too late at night!  
> I hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> \- The title and story are inspired by the song "Best of Wives and Best of Women" from the Broadway-Musical Hamilton. -  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUwS0nrOe3U

**Best of Wives and Best of Women**

 

River Song was over two hundred years old when she finally heard those sweet words, that she wanted to hear.    
  
It was a beautiful evening, the stars were shining brightly and seemed so close like you could actually reach out and touch him. It was a perfectly beautiful night. Perfect for a night like this.    
They were sitting outside of her little house on Darillium. A house that looked odd, like it belonged on Earth. It was a brownstone house with a little garden in the front, with a white table made of metal and four chairs. There was a wine bottle on the table, two glasses. One glass was filled with the wine and the other glass was filled up with orange juice. She was wearing a long dress, black, with a deep v-neckline. There was a comfortable silence in the air. She was resting against his shoulder, eyes closed. Their fingers were intertwined and rested on his lap. His free arm was wrapped around her waist. 

 

“You know, dear. We’re twelve years in and yet, it feels like we’ve been here for millennials.” He said with a sigh. When was the last time he took a break? He really didn’t remember. He spent his whole life traveling, running away from his problems, like the scared little boy that was still hidden inside him. RIght now he felt content with staying here by her side. It’s what they deserved. She opened her eyes, a smile formed on her face.    
  
“I expected you to run away after a week. Am I starting to bore you, sweetie?” Her voice was mocking, when she moved her head a bit to look at him. For such an old man, he still had trouble hiding his feelings from her. Maybe he wasn’t great at showing it to her with his actions, yes. But he was amazing at showing it with his eyes. Oh, his beautiful eyes. She could stare at them forever, read every tiny emotion and still know nothing. What his eyes showed her was beyond her realization and made her heart flutter.

 

“If there’s one person out there, that couldn’t bore me, it’s you.” He huffed. “Whenever you aren't looking for trouble, trouble is looking for you.” It was a statement, not a question. It was the truth. River chuckled. 

 

“That’s fair, I guess.” 

 

People always described love as the feeling you felt when you looked at your special someone. The little flutter in your stomach, your shaking voice, and your dilated pupils. Other people described it simply as a chemical reaction. When your body produces a ton of adrenaline, dopamine, oxytocin, and vasopressin and releases it. To River Song, this wasn’t love. It was the attraction.

 

In her opinion, love wasn’t a feeling. You felt attraction and said chemistry, but love was the promise to stay. A promise that so many people broke, but a promise that was so dear to her. 

 

When she was a child, she didn’t know love. She only knew hate. She only knew how to hate the Doctor. If someone told her, that she’d be married to the man she tried to murder, the man she went to Stormcage for… She would have killed them. Without regret. No, being a child was sad and lonely. So was dying in the middle of nowhere. Freezing and alone. When she turned to Mels, she learned the value of friendship. She met her parents and heard very different stories about the Doctor, which she blamed the stupid crush on. She grew up with her parents, in the weirdest family construct one could imagine. She’d forever be older than her own mother and married her best friend. Oh, how much she’d love to see her mother’s face when she found out that they were peacefully living on this planet, spending their last twenty-four years together. Peacefully and happy. Just the way she would have never imagined it. The way her parents lived happily ever after.

  
Berlin had changed everything for better, really. Her opinion, her feelings, and her future. 

That was when she really fell for him. God, she fell deep.   
Sure, she had always known exactly what she wanted. Sometimes it wasn’t as clear to her if she wanted to fuck or murder him, but on most days, River was pretty sure that he was not only the love of her life, but also her past, present, and future. 

 

Ever since he whispered those magic words into her ear. When he had told her to find River Song and tell her that he loved her. That stupid old man. He knew exactly that this wasn’t where their story would end. He knew that he had a bright future with her because he had seen the end already. 

 

Now she was resting. She enjoyed the way her skin tingled when he moved his fingers over it. His words had the same effect on her, like the way he touched her. River Song was done running away from her future because those years sent on Darillium were already more than she ever expected from him. More than she deserved. 

 

He wouldn’t run from her, right? Not now. Not until the night was over. That’s why she was fine with closing her eyes. God, when she woke up he’d still be there. Maybe he’d taken her inside, or gotten a blanket. Maybe he hadn’t moved at all and just watched her instead. He never ran away from her and she appreciated it. So much.

 

It wasn’t surprising that she drifted off to sleep. She always did, after their days together and he enjoyed it. When she slept, she didn’t look as dangerous and seductive. No, she looked...sweet. Like an angel, her curls surrounding her. Usually, he would have watched, but now he needed to get up. Get her a blanket and some of the sweets from Jupiter she liked so much before she woke up.

 

The Doctor just leaned down and kissed her temple, before he dared to smile. 

 

“I’ll be back before you know I’m gone. Best of wives and best of women.”

 

And even if the Doctor never knew about it, River smiled. 

 

“I know.”


End file.
